Baseballs, a Locket, and a Tree Heart
by Rally4ever
Summary: An eventful day for Arnold and Helga, may lead to a better understanding of something more.
1. The Baseball

I do not own 'Hey Arnold,' Otherwise; I would be suing Craig Bartlett for infringement rights... Truthfully, I've loved that show for years and admire all the hard work he put into it... Let's face it, the man is a mad-capped genius! I only hope to show a little "madness" with this story, which I do own... I've had it for years, just have never published it. So, not only is my honor to have it published here, it has been my dream...

* * *

"Hey, Arnold..."

"Yeah, Helga..."

"This baseball game we're playing... You're supposed to be in it."

"I know."

"Just get your head in the game Football head. You're up to bat."

"Thanks, Helga." He mumbles back as he brushes past her to get to Home plate.

She watched him walk away,  
from her yet again,  
But she didn't mind really,  
because she had been loving  
him it seemed like forever now,  
and she'd wait however long it took  
for him to realize that.

"Aww, wook at the wittle Mickey Kaline wanna be... taking his 'special' batting stance."

"Do we have to do this every time?" Arnold questions.

"JUST PITCH, HAROLD!" Arnold and Helga both yell out at the same time.

He begins to wind up the ball, like a windmill…Harold was pitching like a man on fire today,  
and Arnold knew this next ball would be a dusy... From a mile away anyone could tell that much.

"Here it comes ArN...Old," Harold mocks.

The ball zings through the air and the only sound heard throughout the playground is  
the loud cracking of the ball against the bat.

It came in so quickly, Arnold's hit could not put much distance on it. In fact, it shot up  
straight, high up in the air. And all eyes were on that ball.

Then, the unthinkable happened... The ball fell behind him fast and hard, onto the head of  
the umpire in pink-ribbon, pigtails.

Then another much worse sound echoed forth, the sound of a fleshy "THUD."

Arnold had only one thought enter his mind as he rushed over to her side,  
"Oh no Helga, not again... What have I done?"


	2. The Fourth Time

Nope, still don't own Hey Arnold either. I wish I were Craig.

Thanks every one for the support thus far... SORRY I haven't updated sooner... I got a little bit busy...

Yeah, and this is where the story really starts to shape up.

* * *

As Arnold continued to hold Helga gingerly in his lap, he waited anxiously for her recovery...

The hit had drawn quite a crowd, and every one had rushed over and formed a circle around them.

Then a wonderful thing happened, Helga finally began to stir after the worst two and a half minutes of Arnold's life.

His leg braced her while she attempted to sit up, "Helga, try not to move too quickly..."

Moving anywhere away from him was the last thought on Helga's mind.

"Arnold, is that you?" Helga's eyes opened slightly to a half-lidded position, the kind of expression Arnold himself usually wore when he was having another one of his day dreams.

"What am I... " Helga's question was stopped short by Arnold's caring and concerned gaze.

Everything was still so blurry around her, and she wasn't exactly sure what was real or fake.

Arnold was the only thing she could see, nothing else really mattered anyway.

She decided to try a little experiment, just to see what would happen.

Helga timidly brought her hand up to Arnold's face,

'This must be a dream... just being like this with him, Dreams are the only place I have him this close to me.'

Her hand was on his cheek now, and surprisingly enough... he moved into her open palm.

'Yep, definitely a dream. Lord knows, Arnold would never respond to my touch like that.'

Helga murmured, "God, help me... I'm not that strong."

Arnold whispered back, "You're the strongest girl I know."

'Well, since this is a dream... there'd be no harm in ending this one the way I always do.'

Helga got a little braver, even dreaming this next step was always the most difficult.

She continued her path upwards, until her fingers were moving through his hair. And he wasn't stopping her. That was always a good sign.

Her fingers halted, below the edge of his little-blue cap, and right above the tip of his ear.

She looked into his eyes, and found something she was not accustomed to seeing in them.

That one look from him called her into action...

She opened up her hand and lightly pulled at the back of his head, to bring him down towards her.

She did the unthinkable, she KISSED him. She began to Kiss Arnold for the Fourth consecutive time of their young lives.

He was her first kiss, and hopefully He'd be her last.


	3. Something Shiny

I don't own HEY ARNOLD, it is almost an untouchable legacy... THANK-YOU... Mr. Bartlett...I mean that with ALL my heart, 'cause without you... There wouldn't be this amazing SHOW to write off of... Well, a little background on me... I GREW UP on HEY ARNOLD... I own the movie, taped the EPISODES... and You might call me not "EXACTLY" young... LOL

SHOUTING OUT TO:

Purplereader: CHELS, let me say... I took a look at your PROFILE... I'd been meaning to... AND WELL, that "thing" about me, WELL let's just say... few people when talking about me and my stories have been able to make me BLUSH, CONGRATULATIONS you DID... LOL, YOU GOTTA LOT OF HEART GURL... DON'T GIVE UP, KEEP UP THE WORK ON THAT MAGNIFICENT STORY... IF YOU GET THE CHANCE... Don't pass it up... EVEN IF "LESS" people read it than you'd like.. It's good to do it for YOURSELF... that's the only way to go...

GhettoPunk: Thanks for liking it, LOL!

i luv boyz n da hood: I'M HURRYING, I'M HURRYING... well kinda... I DO TRY...

acosta: WELL, yeah... that's Arnold, WELL men in GENERAL... DENSENESS... must be an genetic trait.

itsingi: THANKS... I hope you'll read more too...

Babycakeswanigan: O.M.G. Yes, there was a "kiss," MAYBE now... we'll find out how Arnold reacts to it...

DarthRoden: NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... I AM TRULY HONORED... THE "GREAT" DarthRoden... has joined us here... No, really man... I AM STOKED TO HAVE YOU HERE... Man, you ARE INFAMOUS on this category... for anyone who knows better... DUDE, your fics... AWESOME. I have been a fan for quite some time... No, see I've been around for A WHILE! More behind the scenes though ... helping "OTHER" writers... FIGURE THINGS OUT. I've read your stories and reviews before... very INSIGHTFUL! Well, I've been known around here as the semi-anonymous "J.T." or J.T13 ... some authors have found my help... WELL... "HELPFUL"... LOL, I'm notorious for LONG-WINDED reviews... ON STORIES I REALLY CARE ABOUT... and on AUTHORS WHO HAVE REAL POTENTIAL... I just thought it was HIGH PAST TIME... I THREW MY HAT IN THE RING... and SHOW THESE PEOPLE I CAN INDEED WALK (or WRITE as the case may be), MY TALK... DARTH... May I call you Darth? LOL, I AM MOVED BY YOUR PRESENCE HERE... OH AND I KNOW... you like to use ARNOLD and HELGA... DUDE, YOU ARE MASTERFUL! NO LIE... I had been wondering if my story had been "well- received," when YOUR name showed up on my review list... I JUST KNEW THEN, I COULD THROW A PARTY! Please, keep up with this story...

Deadly Objects: I'm glad you didn't "OBJECT" to my story... LOl, I guess we'll know now where this chapter leads...

they-call-me-Helga: Loove the name by the way, Helga is AWESOME... thanks for your kind words... It means a lot to me you think this story is GREAT... um... AND, truth be told keeping characters, well "in-character" is my specialty (some would say)... It's what I do. Readers do seem to appreciate it. I believe that every character has their own "inner" story to tell, and there's just so much to work off of that alone... Yea, a little creativity and originality helps, but... SOME CHARACTERS just write themselves... MAKES MY JOB A WHOLE LOT EASIER... And I do hope "next" time will come, and you'll keep with this story and with me...

* * *

FOR FUTURE REFERENCE, 'cause I'd sure hate to LEAD anybody on... So, If you're one of "those" people who don't like to stick with "LONG" stories, you may wanna give up now, I'm afraid to say... "this will shape up to be one," please feel free to quote me on THAT. This is what you may call an "epic" in the making... AND anyone who knows me from R.F.R. won't doubt I can pull it off... So, I can't promise this will wrap up "QUICKLY" (in fact, I DON'T). BUT, I can promise...if ya stay... YOU MIGHT ENJOY THE RIDE! YOU HAVE BEEN... FAIRLY WARNED! 

Now, I'm not one of "those" writers who like to "TOOT" their own horns, this time though... I don't think I'll have to... this CHAPTER kind of "TOOTS" it for me... I'll let my work speak for itself... But even I have to admit... I LOVE THIS CHAPTER... SIMPLY LOVE IT!

GUYS, thanks for the CONTINUING SUPPORT, I HAVE BEEN JUST ITCHING TO UPDATE THIS STORY: SO, IT IS MY HONOR TO PRESENT THE "NEXT" INSTALLMENT...

* * *

As... the sting of cool-mint chocolate and bubble-gum (two things she sure didn't eat)... erupted along her taste buds... 

Helga was starting to realize something devastating... SHE WASN'T DREAMING AT ALL... was she?

She slowly opened her eyes... without moving her lips, and "A WOKE" to a truly incriminating surprise.

She took her impulsive hand from around his hair's part in the middle of his head (which most people didn't even know existed because of its distracting flaxen spikiness...)

Wide-eyed and mystified... Helga rose to her feet cautiously...

NOTICING the crowd gathered around (they came to 'check' on her, they STAYED for something else entirely... FEAR OF DEATH by curiosity would not keep these CATS down). Helga was living her WORST FEAR, EVER. EVERYONE KNOWING... JUST EVERYBODY! JUDGING HER... WORSE, JUDGING ARNOLD! AND HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT... maybe a lifetime of abuse to others allowed her this 'distinction'... BUT NOT HIM. NEVER HIM.

Instantly her mind spun its wheels and went to mad work trying to explain away this one, ANY EXCUSE WOULD DO... any at all! THIS TIME SHE COULDN'T BLAME IT ON ANYTHING... NO PLAYING JULIET, NO C.P.R. on BABEWATCH, NO SAVING THE NEIGHBORHOOD, and NO IMPROMPTU HEAT OF THE MOMENT... HER BAG OF TRICKS WAS EMPTY ON THIS ONE...

SO, it seems she was left holding a BALL here, one which she was likely to drop at any moment...

She didn't want to look up at Arnold just at this moment (as if facing the crowd wasn't enough), BUT SHE JUST HAD TO!

His eyes, they would tell a mixed story, and this was the part of the reverie... Helga didn't want to live through... ONE THOUGHT SCREAMED OUT AT HER...

'WHAT MUST HE THINK OF ME!'

Helga continued to search his eyes desperately to gauge his reaction, and drew only one conclusion... THIS BOY WAS HARD TO READ!

She looked around again at the "faceless" crowd, restlessly like a caged animal...

And with a defeated sigh, she then looked back up at him and offered an, "I'm Sorry, Arnold..."

* * *

Arnold watched as she backed away, then turned to run, making a fast path through the multitude. 

The way she had softly said his name still echoed through his mind hauntingly... like it was almost a whispered prayer... a plea.. but for what?

Arnold didn't know what to think...

He heard a known voice next to him, bring him back to reality, "HEY, ARNOLD, my man... WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"I'm not so sure Gerald..." Arnold responded as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to think straight... making him take notice his precious hat was missing (Helga had knocked it off "some" way, Arnold didn't "quite" recall...)

Arnold looked down on the ground to find his hat and bent down to pick it up...

Underneath it, Arnold noticed something heart-shaped and shiny (something awfully familiar), gleaming in his eye (it seemed, just for him to find)...

Good thing, everyone else was too busy being in shock to notice (either murmuring amongst themselves or looking after the direction Helga ran off to, waiting for her come back like some returning ghost and explain herself... In a way, Arnold was hoping the same thing...).

Arnold overheard Stinky telling Sid, "DERN, Poorh Helga... she musta been DELUSANIOL... OR HIT PURDY Heard... to made 'er DO A THIN' like that... Sh'ed neva, wells under namorl sircastances..."

Arnold focused his attention back on the task at hand and reasoned, Helga must have dropped "this" while we were, um (Well, ya know... everyone knows... all of P.S. 118 does).

Arnold discretely picked up the now referenced "LOCKET"... within his hat, and slipped it into his pocket.

He righted himself, and situated his hat back on his head...

Gerald questioned, "Arnold, she hates you...WHY in the WORLD would... Helga, you know... Helga G. Pataki... go and do a CRAZY thing like that?"

Arnold answered abruptly, "I'M QUITE AWARE OF HER NAME, GERALD... BESIDES, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I HAVE ANY IDEA WHY!"

Gerald smirked, "Nope, I guess not..."

"Gerald, all I do know is I have to do SOMETHING..."

"What might that be Arnold?"

Arnold simply stated, "I have to go after her..."

He started off into a jog... as the crowd finally dissipated... at the sound of the recess bell...

Arnold could hear a single voice yell out... "YOU'RE A BO...LD KID ARNOLD, A BOLD KID!"

Arnold could only shout back behind him, "THANKS GERALD... I think!"


	4. Get To You

I DON'T OWN "HEY ARNOLD," IF I WERE CRAIG... BELIVE ME I'D BE PROUD IF I DID.

* * *

It's been Soo long since I've updated, I am ashamed... I've been wanting too soo badly. Life, it gets in the 'way' sometimes. LOL.

For those of you who had been following this story and had been wanting to see where it would lead, all those reviewers... THANK YOU. BELIVE ME IT WAS APPRECIATED MORE THAN YOU KNOW. I MIGHT NOT BE WRITING IF I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS READING.

It's hard sometimes when you know a story has been with you for so long, writing it is like living a dream... You put A LOT of pressure on it and on yourself to see it through, when you should just let it flow, as a writer sometimes that's hard to do... And I admire all those who strive to 'that' end.

Now, on with the story...

* * *

Arnold was still pumping his legs with one question on his mind, "WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE?"

Where would he even begin to look?

Her home maybe? Well, Helga had never considered her house much of a "HOME." Her family problems were privileged information he had. Not many people knew what was really behind that "mask" of hers...

He realized thinking, "more" about it, He had come to "know" a lot about her after all of these years...

He began to ask himself when he had seen her "happiest," more importantly "where exactly." That's where he would go...

Arnold stopped.

He closed his 'eyes' and listened to the part of himself, deep inside Helga had touched... just by simply being in 'his' life. He'd never searched before to find how "deep" she ran, but for some reason, he started to see it was "core" deep.

She tested his 'character' every day of his life... And it seemed he always came out the 'better' for it,

well usually anyway... 'Besides that 'feather' and 'paint' incident...

Arnold laughed To himself...

Thinking back... He and Helga sure had gotten into some 'scraps' before... There was this one 'time' they were assigned on this "EGG PROJECT" together...

It had been "horrible" at first, but then it had turned out 'all right,"wait...

Nah, well it couldn't hurt to try ... Arnold told himself.

Then, he turned from the original direction he had been headed in, and rushed off the opposite way.


	5. Treeheart

I don't own Hey Arnold, or any associated characters, settings, etc. But, I do own this chapter that I'm proud of. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Where was Helga?

Helga was where she felt safe. She sought comfort and refuge in a place she had gone to many times before.

She was in the park, sitting under the shade of her favorite tree. The one that had witnessed so much, that had seen her through some of her toughest times.

Like when Big Bob was in one of his 'moods' and could only yell at her for not being like Olga. Sure, he had his 'fatherly' moments but they were few and far between. When Miriam neglected her…. When Olga came to visit… Yeah, she ran from it all. Besides, this tree was more of a 'home' to her than that 'house' could ever be.

She stood and looked at the tree which knew her secrets.

She felt a certain kinship to this tree, hard and jagged bark on the outside for protection, on the inside though it was still pliable vulnerable, transformable.

She remembered, she wondered if this tree did too…

On this tree, safe up in its sturdy branches… she saw Arnold confess to Lila, pouring his heart out. She thought hers would break then. Life, her life anyway was tragically ironic… she had erased her name from the heart when she had chalked the wall, it read "Arnold loves Lila" when it was meant to read "Arnold loves Helga." She deserved the pain then of looking down on them, she felt she always deserved what she got. Of all the people who were hard on her, she was the hardest.

It was then she realized she wanted Arnold happy above all else, even if she couldn't be the one who made him happy. He was so good. Arnold deserved the best.  
He deserved love.

She watched and listened on, she couldn't help it. Then, as Lila admitted to Arnold that she 'liked' him and didn't 'like-like' him, she only thought she did … funny how Helga had not taken any pleasure in that tidbit of information when she saw that 'look' on Arnold's face. His beyond disappointed look. That 'heart-broken' look. No she wasn't happy about that at all. How dare Lila!!! She could have reaned her neck right then for hurting Arnold this way. Lila was soo stupid, such a moron. For not seeing who  
Arnold was, everything she saw when she looked at him. He was and is everything to her.

Then, if that wasn't the biggest kick of all. Lila left, she just walked away… leaving Arnold brokenhearted and all alone there, well here right under this tree. He was never really alone, though… she was there for him always looking out… too bad he would never know that. She looked down on him, in that moment and only wished she could reach out and comfort him somehow, just to help him. Her eyes were misting too, more so with every tear that he shed… as if she could feel his pain somehow. Maybe their bond was stronger than she even knew. As the world blurred around her from her tears, the leaves and Arnold graying before, she lifted her hand from the branch she was holding and attempted to wipe her eyes. She also tried to sit up and better position herself…

In the process… she managed to lose her grip and her footing… so she fell…

Towards Arnold.

She still remembered what she had said to Arnold, when he found her there...

She had made up some excuse about climbing trees; it's a free park after all…

Why was she always making excuses, why was she always trying to hide?

Why was she always so pathetic?

Well, one good thing came from it all… she was there for Arnold, she got to help him through this tough thing… in her own way. And, best of all he walked her home.

She smiled a bit at the memory, before the gravity of her 'new' situation with Arnold had hit her again, like a wrecking ball. Then she cried fresh tears…

She swiftly wiped her tears away, then turned and stood facing the tree.

She touched the tree, and came to a carving in the bark; she rubbed around the familiar shape, one that looked oddly like a heart. In the middle she saw it was still there, her mark. Her's and Arnold's.

She recalled 'that' day, the one when she had carved their names into this tree. Something permanent… something she thought could last. Something that wouldn't wash away… like chalk. Maybe she was trying to make up for all her years of cowardice, so she carved away at the stubborn bark… In the end though, she didn't even have enough nerve to write their full names, only their initials.

H. P.

A

She shook her head looking at that "A"… She never did know what his last name was, no one did really. How was she supposed to marry a man with no last name?  
It didn't matter; none of it did … if only she could be with him somehow forever.

She talked to the tree then, "I can't believe what I did… I kissed him in front of everybody. By accident, kind of… You won't hold it against me will you?"

Feeling a bit nostalgic and creative at that point, she decided to recite a new poem to the solitary witness before her. Poetry was her way of expression;  
it helped her connect to her heart… to what was inside of her.

I swore to never tell,

The treasured secret that I kept,

But my lips were loosened

By the prompting of your kiss.

Would you dare accept

The truth after all

The years of lies,

Would you care enough,

To see the soul that's

There inside.

All the torture, all the pain

The fear of being me,

Of wanting to be beautiful,

But feeling all too scarred.

Wondering if you'll ever notice

The potential my heart has.

I want to change and be free

From who I used to be.

But I need help to do that,

I want someone who'll believe.

Perhaps you can't judge a book by

Its cover, or tree by what you see.

The words on the page you have to stop and

Take the time to read,

The fruit has not blossomed yet,

Its season has not come.

Just maybe I am made of different stuff,

Of bark too tough of words too thick,

Jagged edges meant to prick.

I hide from you,

I hide from myself,

If the world isn't ready

Then neither am I.

After her release, Helga sobbed more becoming exasperated at the show of so much emotion…. She talked more to the tree through her sobs,  
"I'm so pathetic why would anyone waste their time loving me?"

Helga didn't like weakness but she felt more drained with each passing second, she leaned against the tree for strength, her hand on the heart.


	6. One Question

I don't own Hey Arnold or its affiliated characters, still would love to, maybe I should talk to Craig about that.

I hate to apologize again but I have to, because I regret not posting this mini- chapter sooner. Thank you and I am so sorry to all of you faithful and beyond patient readers and reviewers. Good news, I have graduated now so I will be devoting more time to my writing. I've been looking forward to posting this almost as much as you've wanted to see what's next. So without further delay from me:

* * *

I swore to never tell,

The treasured secret that I kept,

But my lips were loosened

By the prompting of your kiss.

Would you dare accept

The truth after all

the years of lies,

Would you care enough,

To see the soul that's

There inside.

All the torture, all the pain

The fear of being me,

Of wanting to be beautiful,

But feeling all too scarred.

Wondering if you'll ever notice

The potential my heart has.

I want to change and be free

From who I used to be.

But I need help to do that,

I want someone who'll believe.

Perhaps you can't judge a book by

Its cover, or tree by what you see.

The words on the page you have to stop and

Take the time to read,

The fruit has not blossomed yet,

Its season has not come.

Just maybe I am made of different stuff,

Of bark too tough of words too thick,

Jagged edges meant to prick.

I hide from you,

I hide from myself,

If the world isn't ready

Then neither am I.

After her release, Helga sobbed more becoming exasperated at the show of so much emotion…. She talked more to the tree through her sobs, "I'm so pathetic why would anyone waste their time loving me?"

Helga didn't like weakness but she felt more drained with each passing second, she leaned against the tree for strength, her hand on the heart.

* * *

"Helga?"

A familiar voice softly called out from behind her, she'd recognize that voice anywhere,  
it belonged to the first and last person in the world she wanted to see right now.

She quickly wiped her stubborn tears away and questioned towards the voice, without needing to turn around,

"What are you doing here football-head?"

"Football-head? You sure it's not more of a 'taco' shaped head?" He responded teasingly, hoping to cheer her up.

"Arnold, you should go." Helga timidly stated.

"Can I ask you something Helga?" Arnold questioned.

"Shoot." Helga replied, still not facing him. Hoping the answer to this one question would be enough to let him leave her alone.

"That poem… did you write that?" he asked simply.

"You heard that?" She turned around surprised.

"Yes, I did." Arnold answered.

"What's it to you, if I wrote it?"

"You did, I know it. Helga that poem, it was beautiful. You're beautiful."

Resisting a blush at Arnold's words, Helga asked, "How long have you been standing there Arnold?"

"Long enough Helga, to know that I've been right about you all along."

"Yeah, how so?"

"That you're not as mean as you make yourself out to be, that inside, you're a good person with a good heart."


	7. Noticeable

Once Again, I don't own Hey Arnold or its affiliated characters. As always thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"What's it to you, if I wrote it?"

"You did, I know it. Helga that poem, it was beautiful. You're beautiful."

"How long have you been standing there Arnold?"

"Long enough Helga, to know that I've been right about you all along."

"Yeah, how so?"

"That you're not as mean as you make yourself out to be, that inside, you're a good person with a good heart."

* * *

Helga smirked replying, "You give me far too much credit Arnold, maybe you don't quite know me as well as you think you do."

"I've known you two-thirds of my life. I know you better than you think I do."

Helga almost laughed at the thought, "Oh really, since when am I that noticeable?"

"Helga, maybe you don't know yourself. People can't help but notice you."

"Sure, tell that to Bob and Miriam. You must be joking about people caring about me."

"I realize things aren't perfect at home with you parents. I'm sorry about that… "

Helga interrupted him with a "Humph, perfect… yeah that would be something to see."

"But Helga, you usually don't give people chances to care, to show you that they actually do. People care about you."

Not wanting to show how much she wanted to believe him she says, "Arnold stop. Don't say such things. Don't lie to me, you're a bad liar."

"Really Helga." Arnold's voice started to become more forcefully sure, "You don't quite remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Helga asks.

Arnold replied with a smirk, "How much of a heartbreaker you are."

Confused, Helga asks, "What do you mean?"

"Quite a few guys in our class, Helga have at one time or another, noticed you. They had a crush on you."

Helga blushes slightly, "You can't be serious Arnold."

"I am very serious. After all, I was the one that Stinky and Harold came to after you pushed them away. They really cared about you Helga. Stinky told me about the time he spent with you, pretending to be your boyfriend. Harold told me how brave you were when you two got separated from us on our field trip to the chocolate factory. And even to this day, they haven't forgotten. Then there's Brainy, always following you around. Even if you're a bit tough on them; they still consider you a good friend. They admire your spirit, your spunk."

"Oh, I didn't know all of it meant something to them."

"Yeah it did, you never really asked. But, when you show that 'different' side of you, that 'nicer' side of you, it's hard to resist.  
Who am I kidding, even when you're stomping around and scowling; you still have your charm. "

"Arnold, this is no time for flattery, there's no need."

"I don't know Helga, sometimes I wonder. You come off so strong, still I wonder if you're really as confident as you make yourself out to be. You should learn how to take a compliment,  
and not be so surprised when someone notices your good qualities."

Helga smirked, "Arnold, always with the ever-encouraging word. Don't you ever give up?"

Arnold taking a chance said, "I won't give up on you Helga. I'm not sure why but I can't. There have been times I've been frustrated with you because I see your potential,  
but it's just not possible that I give you up."

Helga timidly says his name, "Arnold…"

Realizing she might not quite know what to say yet Arnold takes a few seconds to look around then states, "City Park, this is one of my favorite places to come.  
Especially when I just need some time and space to think. Some of my favorite memories happened here."

"Mine too," Helga softly murmurs to herself. If Arnold hadn't been paying attention, he might have missed her soft comment.

"When I think about it…Helga, you were a part of many of those memories."

"I recall." Helga replied.

Helga's response caused Arnold to smile and he pointed as he said, "You know, we have a great view from this spot. There underneath that bench, was where we found our missing egg for that egg project, and it hatched into a chick. On that bridge was where you slung melted chocolate ice cream all over me, while you were telling me about the problems you were having with your mom going to work. I caught you using covert ops to sabotage your sister's plans with Lila behind those bushes near that tree. Oh and that's the tree, where… well you had been climbing it when you overheard Lila dumping me. "

"You really remember all of that Arnold?" Helga questioned.

"I do, how could I forget?" Arnold replied, "Oh, and the best part about that whole embarrassing incident with Lila was that you were there, we talked, and you let me walk you home.  
I enjoyed the company at the time; I didn't want to be alone. Did I ever really thank you for that? "

"I believe you did thank me. Well, you're never really alone Arnold, you have so many friends…" Helga stated.

"Yes, but Helga you've been there for me during some of my lowest points, with Lila, Thanksgiving, I don't know how but you always just seem to be around at the right time,  
when I need you most. It's like you're looking out for me or something." Arnold told her.

'You have no idea,' Helga mused to herself.


End file.
